Stories
Stories The Last Days Of The Fist '''In WWII Thundefist and his troops are getting ambushed by aliens working with the Nazi's, these aliens were called Galleons and they looked like human, but they are far from it. 3rd, 1945 - July 5th, 1945 '''Azrael Upcoming Azrael fights her most powerful enemy yet, it alters the Galaxy Stream. Even though it sounds huge it really isn't. Azrael just used her ultimate power on some guy named Dragonvar. He was supposed to destroy Earth but she killed him on Saturn. 28th, 2030 - August 3rd, 2030 Rise Of The Sanctum Seven Sanctum Seven Team Up To Defeat A Common Foe 31st, 2031 Kingdom Come In 2033 King invades Earth for revenge, since Thunderfist destroyed the original Galleon Mothership 22nd October's Tangence '''Alice went to Japan to visit her old master who was dying. Turns out there's a New Green Ronin. He wanted to kill Alice for what she has done to the original GR. 17th, 2036 - October 24th, 2036 '''Fleshgate '''After Manny came back to life he got the new armor called Olympus from the crashed Chudo ship in Cramil. Technically it was stolen property from Cramil when Manny took it. Now three months later Carven got angry when he found out Manny took property from Cramil so he went after Manny when he was on a mission chasing after Shingen. Cramileon then started fighting Noctus and Noctus' armor was too strong for Cramileon to handle so he got a Z Force sticky bomb and threw it at Noctus and Noctus got hurt badly even though the armor was all fine. Then Manny went on a rampage and killed five innocent people, two were kids. Manny felt horrible and he took off the armor and it turned into it's watch form. Manny put the watch into a jar. Carven then told Manny to surrender and Manny threw a smoke bomb and left into his aircraft. He called Alice telling her that he needs some time alone after what he has done and she understood. Manny went backpacking across Europe and he found a mysterious portal and it teleported him to Asgard and he met King Thor and Thor taught Manny some things to be at inner peace with himself even though he's a killer. Manny thanked Thor for the experience and he left Asgard. Manny left the Olympus armor in Asgard to keep it safe from any threats. Manny was in Asgard for two months and he was backpacking for four months. When Manny came back to Earth Cramileon immediately located Manny and asked about the Olympus armor and Manny said it's in Asgard. Carven didn't believe him and he said that if he sees him using that armor again he will kill him. 29th, 2037 - September 2nd, 2037 '''Dark Descent '''Three days after Manny got his new armor, the X Armor. Manny heard of a cursed sword from Japan. He went out to look for it, he had to go to Kyoto, Japan to find the sword. It was being heavily guarded by Atlas Soldiers and The Limb Clan. Manny had to go in it alone, so he snuck his way past most of the soldiers and he saw Shingen there trying to pick up the sword until Manny used his Kusarigama on him. Shingen fell over and he got up to fight Noctus. Noctus kept dodging his attacks until, Shingen whistled and all of the ninja started flooding in the room. Noctus grabs the cursed katana inside of the saya. Noctus used the sword on the enemies in the room and he fleed into the Rachis and flew away.'' ''16th, 2037 '''Ragnarok '''The Jade Dragon have to go out and find Mystical creatures and Hellenistic monsters and kill them. When Jade Dragon took down three out of the four sighted Daemons they went to Phocis, Greece to visit Delphi. They saw a woman sitting on a ruin and crying so Noctus went up to her but her tail wrapped around his neck, Komori jumped in to save him but the lady grabbed a spear out of nowhere, she hit Komori with it and he fell down lying in pain. Huojin and Aether tried to go in to help but the both also got hit by the spear, Engee and Sentinel then combined their powers to make an orb striking the half serpent half woman daemon but the serpent woman evaded it with Noctus still suffocating to death. Noctus then kicked her in the face and she started constricting even harder, then Engee distracted the serpent lady while Sentinel came out of nowhere and stole the spear and cut off her tail. Noctus broke free gasping for air. Sentinel tossed the spear to Noctus and Noctus then cut off the the remaining tail off of the serpent lady. She was screaming until she grew a new tail almost instantly, she took of her breastplate, her breasts were amazing, almost as beautiful as her face but then her boobs became snakes, then her arms, also her head became a snake. The Jade Dragon were surprised and confused but then they all went after the serpent but she then started constricting all of the Jade Dragon members, Noctus then used the spear to cut off the serpents head and the serpent's body exploded. Blood rained down and when it was over Sentinel told Noctus that he should keep the spear because he saw it before and it belongs to a god. Noctus thanked Sentinel and Noctus named the spear Gungnir, then Komori said "Wrong Mythology!" and they all laughed. Little did they know it belonged to a Norse God. Loki came out of nowhere and started laughing too. He then stole the spear from Noctus' hands and he teleported away. Manny got angry. The Jade Dragon went to Asgard and saw Loki fight Thor with the spear, Jade Dragon helped Thor fight Loki and they defeated him. Thor put Loki in a cell and thanked the Jade Dragon and he gave Gungnir to Manny saying it actually belonged to Odin before he went missing after fighting Ymir. Manny thanked Thor and the Jade Dragon went back to Earth unknowing of the war that happened while they were on Earth. The war had the Dark Elf leader Dokkor (daw-kor) and Loki's army infiltrate Asgard and Dokkor stole the Olympus armor. 12th, 2039 - May 15th, 2039 '''Orbital Nexus '''A tournament that has been going on for One Thousand Years, created by Primus! This Tournament takes place every one hundred years on the Orbiter which is Old Earth Prime. The tournament has Seven fighters from each dimension to go head to head in a battle to the death unless both parties fighting each other are willing to bring mercy. The tournament lasts seven days. An interesting thing about the tournament is that you can potentially meet a doppelganger of yourself from a different world. The last seven fighters have to fight each other even if are from the same dimension. The seven people chosen from Earth Prime (Noctus, Engee, Sentinel, Stalker, Komori, Prometheus and Apex) either don't want to kill or want to kill. July 19th, 2042 - Saturday, July 26th, 2042 '''Four Horseman Of Apocalypse: Reign Apocalypse and his four horsemen are ready to face the most powerful threat they've ever encountered, Apex. 24th, 2048 - December 25th, 2048 '''Invasion Clause '''Ah the year 2123, the war has been going on since 2105. The new aged heroes need to work together and kill Vandal and his bitches. 1st, 2105 - May 22nd, 2123